


rain - alternate ending

by orphan_account



Series: you say im a mess [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, also dont read this unless youre emotionally ruined, because i dont want anyone to hate me, dont read this if you havent read rain okay dont even open this, i actually recieved anonymous hate on my blog for ending rain the way i did, so im posting the original ending here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**ONLY READ THIS IF YOU REALLY HATE ME FOR THE WAY I ENDED RAIN**</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain - alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694836) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> if you havent read rain its here: ([x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/694836/chapters/1277883))  
> wipe the last chapter from your head  
> breathe  
> and enjoy

while the nurses came in and out

to check harry's levels

and draw blood

and switch out ivs

and he just wants to take harry home

and carry him to bed

even though he probably can't pick him up

and he asks one of the nurses

to be completely honest with him

because he's dying to know

if harry is going to make it

and she says

with a solemn expression

that she doesn't know

he practically breaks

and he feels like he's going to puke

and he sits back into the chair

and starts to cry

when a raspy voice

coming from the bed

asks

"why are you crying, lou?"

and louis pulls his hands away from his face

and sees harry's eyes 

and he leans forwards

and he's nothing but grateful

because 

and he tells harry this

in a whisper

that he thought he lost him

and harry gives a weak smile

and says

"well you didn't"

and louis laughs

and cries his first happy tears

in so long

but later that day

after harry eats his dinner

and complains that its disgusting

so louis sneaks him popcorn chicken

from the cafeteria two floors down

it gets really emotional

and harry and louis

actually talk about what happened

and louis is in pieces

reliving the moment

and he hates it

and harry hates himself

for letting it get to that point

but louis makes sure to assure him

that it is not his fault

at all

and if anyone is to blame

its louis

because it was him in the first place

and he's the reason

but harry doesn't let him finish

and tells him

that if harry was normal

that louis wouldn't have caused anything

like that to happen

and louis starts rambling

about how flawless harry is

and doesn't realize

when harry's eyes change

to very 

very black

until harry tells him

to shut up

and he knows

immediately 

who is really talking

and louis fills with anger

and could kill it right now

and he wants to

and he wraps his fingers around its throat

and tells it that it's not wanted

that it's caused enough damage already

and when louis puts it down

it only gets angrier 

and it spits in louis' face

and louis doesn't know how

or when

it occurs to him

to turn this around

but it only makes sense

because this is harry's mind

in the end

and this is harry's body

and his voice

and when it comes down

to technicalities 

it's harry

just a deeper

and darker part

so if he's not accepting even one bit of harry

and loving it

then it's fueling the flames

and it's pushing this monster to get angrier

so he turns it around

and grabs harry's face

in two hands

like he does to harry all the time

and tells the thing

that it's beautiful

and its voice breaks a little

when it asks

"what?"

and louis repeats himself

and tells it that its perfect

and funny 

and skinny

and goes on about its hair

and he's really just talking about harry

but the thing turns skeptical for a moment

and then it's melting in louis' hands

and louis keeps going

until he looks down

and sees green eyes looking at him

and he stops

and waits for harry to say something

to explain

and all harry says

is 

"lou, you've done it."

and he smiles

"lou, it's so quiet. it's so peaceful."

and louis smiles

and harry beams back

and it feels really good

to have harry

**Author's Note:**

> yay happiness :,)


End file.
